Dancing in Cars at Stoplights
by flystyle23.go.dolphins
Summary: Jasper and Maggie decide to give Henry a taste of modern music by jamming out in Maggie's car. Slight Jaggie. Probably a oneshot, but I may continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back with a new oneshot. I'm working on a longer story right now but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it. I might consider continuing this is you guys review and tell me to! :)**

**Dancing in Cars at Stoplights**

Maggie drove up to Jasper's house and pulled over to the curb. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jasper.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?"

"So I was thinking about Henry's…how should I put this…difficulties with modern music."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, I was thinking we should go driving and listen to the radio."

"Okay, sounds good."

"I'm outside your house."

"Right. Okay, we'll be out in a minute."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye," Jasper said, hanging up.

Maggie only had to wait a few seconds for Henry to come bursting out the door. Jasper was sprinting after him and yelling. Maggie laughed as they ran towards her car, both aiming for the shotgun seat. At the last second, Jasper put on a burst of speed, tackling Henry. He leapt up and grabbed the door handle and threw himself inside.

"Hey, Maggie!"

"Hi, Jasper. That was some race."

"Oh yeah. Well, I had to have shotgun of course," he said, as Henry climbed into the back seat.

"I wasn't going to make you sit in the back," he grumbled, rubbing the shoulder Jasper had landed on. "I know you want to sit up there with your girlfriend." Jasper and Maggie blushed. Finally, Maggie cleared her throat and pulled away from the house.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"You tell us," Jasper replied, turning on the radio and fiddling with the stations to find one that wasn't playing ads.

"How about the mall? It's a good half hour away, and we can get some ice cream there."

"Sounds great," Jasper replied, looking over at Maggie. She smiled back shyly until Henry started making gagging noises in the back seat. She threw him a dirty look, but turned back to the road.

Finally Jasper settled on a station. He turned up the volume, blasting "Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo.

"Do we really have to listen to this song?" Maggie asked, giving Jasper a pleading look.

"Yes. Everyone knows this song. Henry, listen to this song," Jasper directed. Henry rolled his eyes, but listened to the song.

Jasper and Maggie were bobbing their heads in time to the music, and Maggie tapped her hands in time on the steering wheel, but Henry remained motionless. Finally, he couldn't help but say, "This song is so biased!"

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Jasper said irately.

"Well, he doesn't even _consider_ the girl's perspective! He's just saying he's sorry for cheating – though I can't figure out what he's cheating on – and that they have to get back together. How does he know that she _wants_ to get back together?"

"Ugh, Henry," Jasper groaned. "That's _so_ not the point!"

Maggie cut in. "Jasper, you have to admit he's right. Oh, and cheating means that he did…stuff with another girl."

"What kind of stuff? Like doing homework together, like we do?"

Jasper began knocking his head repeatedly against the window. Maggie sighed. "No, Henry. Like…kissing…and…stuff."

"Oh," Henry nodded. Then realization dawned on him, and his eyes widened. "Ohhh," he said, drawing out the word. Jasper hit his head harder on the window, and Maggie couldn't help but roll her eyes and smirk a little.

They listened to the rest of the song in an awkward silence. Finally, when ads came on, Jasper changed the channel. It was "Baby" by Justin Beiber.

"No! No, we are _not _listening to this!" Maggie shouted, and tried to change the station. But Jasper grabbed her hand and turned to Henry.

"Henry, this is Justin Beiber. He's our age, but he looks like he's twelve. Girls think he's hot. He makes crappy music. That's all you need to know," Jasper said. Henry nodded. "Okay, now the station must be changed." He let go of Maggie's hand, which he realized he'd been holding as he talked to Henry. Maggie changed the station, landing on "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus.

"We have to listen to this song," Maggie said.

"Why? We can just listen to part of it, like the Justin Beiber song. It's not like either of us like this song," Jasper said. Maggie shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip. Suddenly, Jasper smirked. "Ha! You actually _like_ a Miley Cyrus song!" He burst out laughing, and Maggie scowled and changed the station.

"I do not!" She protested.

"You totally do!" Jasper shouted, laughing.

Henry leaned forward between the front seats and turned the station back to "Can't Be Tamed".

"Henry! Are you really taking her side?" Jasper said. Henry shrugged.

"Well, you do need to know who this is."

"Didn't you say it was someone named Millie Sierra?"

"Miley Cyrus, Henry. Also known as Hannah Montana. She was on a TV show called Hannah Montana that was about a girl who was secretly a pop star. Her music sucks, and everyone cool hates her," Jasper informed him.

"Oh. Okay," Henry said. Jasper tapped his foot to the beat, and Maggie, who was staring off into space, was humming a little. Jasper smirked at her, but didn't say anything, and she didn't notice.

When that song ended, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne began to play. Jasper and Maggie both started laughing uncontrollably, and Henry had to yell at Maggie to get her to slam on the breaks before a stop sign.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Maggie said, giggling. She simply turned up the song. And suddenly, both she and Jasper were singing along unashamedly.

"Seriously, what is so awesome about this song?"

"Well, this girl in one of our classes had it set as her ringtone when it first came out, and one day it went off in our strictest teacher's class. Her best friend, rather than letting her get in trouble, jumped up and started singing. Some other kids nervously stood up and sang too, and eventually the whole class was dancing around going crazy and singing, even after the ringtone stopped playing. We all got detention, but it was totally worth it," Maggie explained.

"I can't imagine you or Jasper dancing with them."

"I can't believe we did, but we were dancing with everyone else. I'm pretty sure Jasper was dancing on a table at one point," Maggie teased, and Jasper blushed and looked out the window.

"Hey, look at that…um…driveway," Jasper said awkwardly, and Maggie and Henry burst out laughing.

But Jasper and Maggie went back to singing and dancing in their seats, and Henry chuckled silently from the back. They were so oblivious to how in love they looked. Every time the song would transition to a new part, Jasper and Maggie would look at each other, grinning broadly, and start dancing in sync. Eventually, they'd go back to dancing separately, but somehow they'd always come back to each other later.

Eventually, Avril's singing faded away, and "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City came on. Maggie smiled and began singing along, and Jasper soon joined in.

Henry observed them from the back seat with a small smile on his face. Occasionally, Jasper would glance over at Maggie, look at her for a short second, then turn and look away. Maggie did the exact same thing to Jasper. A couple of times, they caught each other staring and quickly turned away, blushing.

"This song is really nice," Henry remarked. "It seems like something a couple would sing," he said, looking innocent.

Both Maggie and Jasper stopped singing and laughed uneasily. Henry smirked.

They pulled into the mall's parking lot after that, and all of them stepped out of the car. They entered the mall and headed straight for the ice cream shop. Maggie ordered chocolate chip cookie dough, Jasper ordered chocolate, and Henry ordered rainbow sherbet. They sat down at a booth, Jasper and Maggie on one side and Henry on the other.

"Maggie, you have some ice cream on your nose," Jasper said. Maggie blushed and wiped at her nose.

"There is not!" She shouted after discovering nothing there. Jasper stuck his ice cream covered spoon onto her nose.

"Now there is," he smirked, and she whacked him on the arm before grinning slyly and pushing her spoon onto his nose.

"Ha. Now who's nose has ice cream on it?" She teased before pulling Jasper's spoon off her nose and putting it in her mouth. She licked it in what, with anyone else, was a seductive way, but it wasn't like Maggie meant it to be seductive…or so she told herself.

"You still have ice cream on your nose," Jasper said, and stuck her spoon in his mouth, smirking at her.

"You put it there, why don't you get it off?" Maggie retorted, and he leaned forward and licked her nose, easily cleaning the ice cream off.

"Hey!" She said, taken aback that Jasper had the guts to lick her nose. He shrugged, wiped his nose with a napkin, and went back to eating his ice cream – with Maggie's spoon.

She turned away from him and went back to eating her ice cream. Jasper tried to start a few conversations with her, but she ignored him. Finally, he turned to Henry.

"How do you like modern music so far?" Jasper asked.

"It's weird. Nothing like the tribal music I've always listened to. But it seems like a lot of modern music is about sex or partying or being in love with someone. Why would anyone want to sing about that when they could sing about nature or something actually important?"

"I don't know, Henry," Jasper said. Maggie shifted as if she wanted to say something, but remained quiet. "Maybe people who have sex and parties and are in love just like those things so much that they need to sing about it. But some of us," he said, looking pointedly at Maggie, "Never have any experiences aside from school work and getting good grades."

He'd gone too far, and he knew it as soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth. But he couldn't take it back. Maggie whirled around to face him and slapped him.

"You think I have _no_ experiences? What about you? How's your love life going? Do girls like you? Do you have sex and parties? NO! You don't! So don't you _dare_ talk about me that way. Maybe guys don't fall all over me, and I don't party and get drunk. And sex? I'm only sixteen! I think it's crazy that girls my age or younger will even consider having sex! Do they have any morals at all? Just because I have morals and I get good grades doesn't mean I have no experiences," She shouted, earning some dirty looks from other customers.

"I'm sorry, Maggie! I didn't mean it! I didn't!" Jasper said desperately.

"Whatever. Find your own way home," She shouted, and climbed out of the booth and walked away. Jasper stared at her open mouthed, shocked that she would leave them stranded at the mall.

Finally, Henry shook Jasper on the shoulder.

"What?" Jasper snapped, and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Go get her! Go fix what you did," he stated simply.

"You think it's that easy?"

"Yes," Henry replied, shrugging. "Just go get her. She'll be flattered that you ran after her to fix it. Then explain yourself."

"How can I explain what I said?"

"Just tell her you love her and that you only wanted her to stop ignoring you."

"What? I can't say that! I don't love her!"

"Really?"

"Well…I don't know. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"So you do love her?"

"I don't know! Okay?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Just go fix it."

"Fine," Jasper gritted out, and stomped away.

"Real mature, Jasper," Henry called, and Jasper turned around and flipped him off. Henry looked confused, but shrugged and figured he'd find out what that meant later.

Jasper tore through the mall until he reached the parking lot. Maggie was about half way to her car, but she was walking quickly – walking with purpose, was what she called it when Jasper would tease her about her long, quick strides.

He ran out through the parking lot until he caught up. He reached out to grab Maggie's shoulder, but thought better of it and instead jumped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Maggie! I'm really, really sorry! I'm groveling at your feet!" He pleaded, but she simply crossed her arms and stepped around him.

"Please, listen to me, Maggie. I didn't mean it!" He said, following her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I know you didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that it's true. I'm always going to be alone," she murmured. She looked so resigned to her fate of being alone that Jasper couldn't resist pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She didn't hug back, but she didn't pull away either. Eventually, she hesitantly put her arms around Jasper's back and squeezed. Jasper slowly started swaying back and forth, and Maggie pulled back slightly and giggled a little.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Dancing with my best friend," Jasper replied, smiling.

"In the middle of a parking lot? With no music?"

"Exactly," Jasper said, and twirled Maggie around. She laughed and followed Jasper as he pulled her around the parking lot. Several people honked at them, but they just laughed harder and ignored them.

He opened his mouth in the middle of their crazy dance, prepared to tell Maggie he still liked her. But words failed him, and finally he just shut his mouth.

"What?" Maggie asked, but Jasper just shook his head. He couldn't do it. Maybe one day, but she knew he liked her, and she hadn't made a move. There was no way she liked him.

Finally, they made it back to Maggie's car, which Henry was leaning against, waiting for them.

Jasper and Maggie leapt apart and climbed back into the car. Henry also climbed in, and Maggie pulled out of the lot. Jasper turned on the radio, laughing as "Alejandro" by Lady GaGa came on. He explained who she was to Henry, who listened obediently.

Then, a new song that none of them knew came on. Maggie moved to change the station, but Jasper, who was listening to the words, stopped her.

_Sometimes it's a bad time  
__For things I cannot hear  
__For words I cannot feel  
__The way you want to go._

_It makes me feel like shit.  
__A mess but that's not it.  
__I wonder if she'll care  
__For me ever again._

_I'm waiting for the last time.  
__I'm waiting for the right time.  
__To see if she will know the things  
__She doesn't say to me._

_And I feel the way I feel  
__Because I need you all the time  
__And I know the things you know  
__But that's just not enough to make you mine.  
__And I won't do anything  
__That it might compromise this time  
__So I'll just sit and hold my breath only  
__It's not enough to make you mine._

**A/N: Well there you have it. The song at the end is Get Up by Quietdrive. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Singing in Kitchens Making cakes

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter of the story. I'm thinking it's going to be a threeshot or so. I hope you enjoy!**

Singing in Kitchens Making Cakes

Maggie dug through her purse looking for her phone. _It's here somewhere, I know it…Come on!_ She thought. Right as it was about to go to voicemail, she pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maggie! It's Jasper. So…this is kind of weird, but can you come over and help Henry and I make a cake?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My dad's birthday is tomorrow and he's out of town right now so we're going to make a cake to give him tomorrow when he gets back. But we have no idea how to do like…anything."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Be there in five," Maggie said, and hung up. She grabbed her iPod and headed out to the car, yelling at her dad that she was going to Jasper's.

Five minutes later, she pulled up to the Bartlett house and climbed out of the car. Jasper answered the door and led her to the kitchen.

"So…how do we start?"

"Well, we start with music. You've got an iPod dock, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Let me get it." Jasper ran up to his room, and Maggie scrolled through her iPod, trying to decide what music she should play.

Once Jasper got back, Maggie plugged in her iPod and started the music.

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding now loves unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

"What song is this?" Jasper asked.

"'Love like Woe', by The Ready Set," Maggie replied.

"It's pretty good," Jasper said. "Can you sing at all?"

"No way!" Maggie said.

"Please?"

"No," Maggie protested. But Jasper gave her a pleading look, and she rolled her eyes and started singing. Jasper began dancing, so Maggie laughed and danced too. She whirled around and grabbed the box of cake mix. As she sang, she preheated the oven, and suddenly Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. Henry laughed as they crazily danced together.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speakin my name_

"Hey, that's a little risqué, Maggie," Jasper joked, and Maggie rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_

_That I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_Could I say no?_

Maggie stopped dancing and opened the box. She cut open the bag of cake mix and poured it into a bowl. Jasper walked over and started reading the box.

"So do you even vaguely understand the concept of baking?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"No."

"Okay. So you start with the bowl and pour the mix in. Now, we need three eggs."

"What are eggs?"

"Seriously, Jasper?"

"Okay, okay, sorry." He grabbed the eggs from the fridge and set them down next to the bowl. "What next?"

"Well, what else does the box call for?"

"A third of a cup of oil."

"Okay then. Get me vegetable oil and a measuring cup," Maggie said as she cracked the eggs into the bowl.

The song ended and "The Webs We Weave" by Escape the Fate came on.

"You listen to Escape the Fate?" Jasper asked Maggie, surprised that she would listen to hardcore screamo music like that.

"If you're under the impression that I only listen to normal, popular music, you're dead wrong," she remarked, and Jasper shrugged. He handed her the oil and a measuring cup, but Maggie rolled her eyes and handed the measuring cup back.

"That's the wrong kind of measuring cup," she instructed, and Henry, who was sitting at the table observing, frowned.

"Wait, there's more than one kind of measuring cup?" He asked Jasper, but Jasper looked just as confused as Henry. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. You use this kind for flour, or sugar. Solids. There are special liquid measuring cups." She hunted around the cupboards, and, upon finding one, held it up for the boys to see. "See? This one is for liquids. Now Jasper, measure out a third of a cup of oil. Then measure out a cup and a quarter of water. _Separately_." He did as he was told and poured the oil and then the water into the bowl. Maggie watched with an amused smirk as he carefully accomplished the task that would have taken her thirty seconds in several minutes. He smiled as Maggie quietly sung along. She fake screamed at the screamo parts, causing Jasper to laugh.

"Okay. That was harder than I thought," Jasper said when he was finished, and Maggie laughed.

"Can I change the song?" Henry asked. "I don't like yello or whatever you called it."

"Screamo?" Jasper asked condescendingly.

"Right. Screamo. Can I change it?"

"Sure," Maggie and Jasper replied, and Henry scrolled through the iPod. "Hmm. How about 'Vindicated' by Dashboard Confessional?"

"Yes, I love that song!" Maggie replied, smiling at Henry, who smiled back. Jasper awkwardly cleared his throat, and Maggie and Henry rolled their eyes. Henry played the song, and Maggie went back to helping Jasper make the cake. This time, Jasper was the one to start humming along, and Maggie began to sing with his humming. He started singing the melody, so Maggie sung a harmony to him. When the song ended, Henry applauded.

Maggie grabbed the iPod and turned on A Day to Remember. As it was screamo, Henry begged to turn it off. Jasper insisted that they should listen to the Beatles, since Henry needed to know who the Beatles were, but Henry insisted he should get to pick something again. Finally, Maggie put her iPod on shuffle, and they agreed not to change the song unless it was something they all hated.

Eventually, right as Jasper and Maggie were finished mixing the batter, a song Jasper and Henry had never heard before came on.

_It's not everything it seems - the world and its dreams_

_Slipping like water through my hands tonight_

_All the things I thought would fill me up inside_

_Left me empty here - and now I know why._

"This song is really good. Who is it?" Jasper asked.

"Remedy Drive," Maggie replied. "They're a Christian band, and I normally don't like gospel and worship music, but they're surprisingly good."

_All along I was looking for something else _

_You're something else._

_All along I was looking for something more _

_You're so much more._

_I finally found what I could never see before._

_You've always been the one that I was looking for._

Henry smiled. "You know, the words to this song fit something in my life perfectly."

"Really? What?" Maggie asked. But Henry just shrugged.

"If you think hard enough about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

_All of my castles in the sand - washed away again_

_And I'm left back where I began tonight._

_The only thing that can ever fill me up_

_Has been right in front of me all the time._

Maggie pondered anything and everything Henry could be talking about. She looked over at Jasper to ask if he understood, but as soon as she saw him, she realized what Henry was talking about and blushed scarlet. _But…Jasper's not what I'm looking for! I'm not looking for anything. Am I? Oh my God! What if Jasper _is_ exactly what I want? But I rejected him. No way he likes me anymore. And…what am I thinking? Of course I don't like Jasper! _Maggie turned away and turned the song, despite the boy's protests. 'Therapy' by All Time Low came on, and Maggie left it, despite its slow tempo.

"Hey! Change it, I hate All Time Low!" Jasper shouted, but Maggie grinned and shook her head.

"No! I love them!"

"CHANGE IT!" Jasper yelled, trying to reach the iPod, but Maggie blocked him. He was fully pressed up against her, trying to reach the iPod, when Maggie grabbed the bag of flour and flicked some onto his head.

Jasper stared at her before reaching over to an egg that was sitting on the counter and smashing it on her head.

"Hey! Now I have to take a shower tonight!" She picked up the vegetable oil and poured it on Jasper's head, so he grabbed cake mix and scooped some down Maggie's shirt. Looking horrified, she grabbed the frosting from the counter, pulled it open, and dipped her fingers into. She painted the gooey chocolate frosting all over Jasper's face, so he grabbed the salt from the counter and poured it all over Maggie's hair. Maggie lunged at Jasper but slipped in the oil that was puddle around their feet and ended up hanging from Jasper's waist. Her weight threw off his balance, and he slipped and fell to the floor.

"Ow! Jasper!" Maggie yelled.

"What? It was your fault!" Jasper rebutted, and Maggie rolled her eyes. She eyed the bag of flour on the counter and lunged up to get it. But she slipped in the oil and landed on Jasper's leg causing him to howl. She slowly stood and grabbed the flour and poured it over Japer's hair. Jasper grabbed Maggie's legs and pulled them out from under her, causing her to fall and land on her back on the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!" Maggie yelled, and Jasper threw another egg at her. He missed, however, and hit the fridge. It splattered and dripped down the black front of the fridge, and suddenly Jasper and Maggie were laughing. Maggie grabbed the counter and attempted to stand up, but she slipped yet again and slid forward so she was lying on the floor next to Jasper. He pulled himself up, but slipped and somehow managed to knock the bowl of cake mix over and right onto Maggie's face.

"Well…there goes the cake," Jasper sighed, and Maggie pushed the bowl off her face and scooped the cake mix out of her eyes. She licked it from her lips and tried to wipe it from her cheeks.

"I guess we should have known it wasn't gonna work. Not with _us _making it," Henry remarked, and they all laughed.

"Well boys, it's getting late. I should go," Maggie said, looking at the clock.

"But the cake! Can you sleep over so we can make a new one?" Jasper begged. Maggie rolled her eyes, but called her dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad. Can I spend the night at Jasper's tonight?" Maggie asked.

"What? Spend the night at a _boy's_ house? How am I supposed to know you guys aren't going to do something inappropriate?"

"Dad, trust me, it's just Henry and Jasper and me. And we're not going to do anything."

"Well, I guess you can. You're at an age where you should make your own decisions anyways."

"Bye, Dad."

"Use protection!" Her dad yelled, and Maggie blushed and hung up the phone. Jasper and Henry, who clearly heard every word of the conversation, burst out laughing, but Maggie just sprinted up the stairs.

"I call first shower!" She yelled. "Go get cake mix while I'm showering!"

"I can't! I look ridiculous! I'm covered in cake mix and flour!"

"Just go get cake mix!"

"Ugh. Fine," Jasper sighed. This was going to be an interesting trip to the store.

Finally, hundreds of weird looks and three rude comments later, Jasper and Henry were back with a new cake mix.

Maggie was waiting in the kitchen scrolling through her iPod. "What took you so long?"

"Jasper was afraid to go in," Henry stated, and Maggie scoffed.

"Wow Jasper."

"Shut up! Can I just go take a shower now?"

"Yeah, I'll make the cake while you do. Henry, will you help me clean up the floor?"

"Sure," Henry replied as Jasper bounded up the stairs.

Finally, the kitchen was clean, the cake was in the oven, and Henry, Jasper, and Maggie were lying on the couch, totally wiped out.

"I need some water," Henry sighed.

"I need something to entertain me," Jasper moaned.

"I need clothes to sleep in," Maggie murmured.

"I'll get us all water," Henry offered.

"I'll get Maggie some clothes to sleep in," Jasper said.

"I'll pick out a movie," Maggie supplied. They all walked off to their respective tasks.

Ten minutes later, they were all back on the couch in their pajamas sipping water and watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Henry wouldn't stop asking about the humor in the film, and Maggie was slowly falling asleep on Jasper, who was more focused on staring at Maggie than on the movie.

They all crashed on the couch that night. Henry was sprawled across the back of the couch, and Maggie was slumped over across Jasper's lap. But Jasper was awake, and looking down at the angel in his lap.

_It's just like that damn song we heard in the car yesterday. 'I feel the way I feel because I need you all the time and I know the things you know but that's just not enough to make you mine.'_

_**A/N: **_**Well, there it is. Please leave me a review, even if it's just a couple words :) I love getting reviews, it makes my day.**


	3. Kissing on Balconies Watching Sunrises

**A/N: Okay, so it's really short, but it's sweet. And it's exactly what I wanted to say, so here it is. REVIEW :D**

Kissing on Balconies Watching Sunrises

"Maggie…Maggs, are you awake?" Jasper asked as he shook Maggie awake. Henry was still sleeping across the couch from them, and Maggie was curled across Jasper's lap.

"Hum? Wha…what time is it?" Maggie asked, yawning and lifting her head. She blushed a little as she noticed she was lying on Jasper, and quickly scooted away from him.

"Six. I know it's early…but the sun is about to rise, and I know you like watching sunrises," Jasper replied.

"Oh, thanks! Can we watch it from your dad's balcony?"

"Of course. Come on," Jasper said, smiling. He stood up and offered his hand to pull her off the couch. She put her hand in his and stood up. Without letting her hand go, Jasper lead Maggie up the stairs and out to his dad's balcony.

Maggie gasped as she saw the beauty of the sunrise. The pinks and oranges and yellows looked amazing over the trees of Washington D.C. Jasper looked over at her and smiled as they leaned against the railing. Even with her makeup wearing off, her hair a little tangled, and her shirt (which was actually his) hanging off her tiny frame, she looked beautiful.

"Maggie…." Jasper murmured, and she looked over at him, still smiling a little. "I…don't really know what I want to say," he said, and quickly looked away.

"Well…why not just say what you feel?" She asked. He shifted uncomfortably, then shook his head, looked down, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay to not know something."

"What?"

"Well, I don't know everything," she said, and Jasper scoffed. She rolled her eyes, but continued. "I don't know everything, and a lot of times I have _no idea_ of what I'm doing. Sometimes, I even think I want to just lose my 4.0 and stop making school my whole life and be a normal kid! I mean, the fire to be the best isn't always there…but there's one thing that's always there. You."

"Wow, Maggie. That's…kinda what I wanted to say."

Suddenly, music began to play, and Maggie and Jasper turned around to see Henry holding a CD player and smiling.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would _

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how._

_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me. _

_And after all, _

_You're my wonderwall._

Jasper smiled at Maggie, and she shyly grinned back. And then Jasper leaned in, and Maggie inched forward...and their lips met in sparks. It was everything they thought it would be – fireworks and flying and stars turned liquid dripping through the stratosphere and raining diamonds around their feet. Henry set the boom box down and left the two in peace.

_I said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me._

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall._

_**A/N: There you have it. The end :)**_


End file.
